When a user dials 911 on a traditional telephone network, emergency personnel receive not only the phone number of the telephone that placed the call but also the physical location of the phone and the billing address and name of the owner of the telephone. This information is obtained using the phone number as a Location Identification Number (LIN) which is used to search an Automatic Location Information (ALI) database. The database may be stored at the local telephone company and updated by the local telephone company. The ANI can also be used to route the call to the local Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP). The LIN routes the emergency call to the appropriate local emergency response team so that they identify and send the closest emergency personnel. The LIN allows emergency personnel to locate not only the emergency caller's location but also allows emergency personnel to return a call to the telephone that made the original emergency call. For example, if an individual in jeopardy drops the phone or loses the telephone connection, the LIN allows the emergency personnel to call the phone back to determine the current status of the situation or attempt to communicate emergency information to the individual.
While the current LIN system works well for traditional telephone systems, it does not work for transient endpoints on a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network. Endpoints on a VoIP network may send voice information in discrete digital packets using an internet protocol to a server that connects the VoIP to a traditional telephone. Many companies now use their local area networks (LANs) or wide area network (WAN) to transmit telephone signals between users on the network. One benefit of using a VoIP system to transmit telephone signals is the savings associated with not having to install and maintain a separate telephone system.
When a user dials 911 from an endpoint on a VoIP network, the server may associate an IP address or other identification of the endpoint with location information and identification information in a database of the server. When the server transmits the information to the local Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP), the server relays the location information and identification information to emergency personnel. However, if the endpoint is transient, the location information and identification information may not be correct if the endpoint is moved to different location.
Accordingly, an efficient and effective system and method is needed for providing location and identification information for transient endpoints. In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a system and method that updates and stores location and identification information for endpoints.